


Unbreakable Love

by Apex3386



Series: The Worthy King Arc [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex3386/pseuds/Apex3386
Summary: Prequel to The Worthy King:About a month has passed since the establishment of the Toppat Orbital Station. Henry and Ellie share their pasts, and Henry learns the painful truth about the woman who he grows to love.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Series: The Worthy King Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980619
Kudos: 37





	Unbreakable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm back with some more content.
> 
> This is actually the prequel to The Worthy King. So even though this isn't going to be too long, the rest of the story takes place in that.
> 
> Either way, hope you all enjoy.

Henry was working in his office. After the success of launching the Orbital Station last month, he had set up his own living space, that he shared with Ellie. There was a bedroom for each of them, Henry's office, a living room, a restroom, a change room and a closet.

Ellie helped Henry organize his office and made sure everything looked nice. She eventually got tired, and grabbed a water bottle from the bar fridge in the living room and sat down on the couch. Henry saw her sit down, catching her breath. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ellie slightly shot back.

"Oh! H-Hey, Henry!" Ellie said, surprised.

"Hey. Didn't mean to startle you there. I just wanted to know if you were doing alright." Henry replied.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ellie sighed. "I was just surprised by the touch is all."

"Right, my bad. Anyway. How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess. I really enjoy being here with you. I never knew you were the leader of the Toppat Clan until you told me as we were going South."

"Well, not something I feel is a good idea just telling people, you know?" Henry asked with a laugh. "I mean. It's not something I'd tell someone I don't trust. You know about the other stuff I've done, right?"

"That makes sense. I suppose there are some things better off not telling people. Speaking of that." Ellie turned her head back to Henry. "You never told me what your life was like before you joined the Toppat Clan."

"Well. My life was normal. I lived a normal life with a normal job. But I never really had any money with me, so I broke into a bank. That failed, I got arrested. I broke out of prison, and I." Henry slightly chuckled. "You probably won't believe this, but I'm actually the one responsible for the disappearance of the Tunisian Diamond." Ellie looked up.

"You stole that thing?" She confirmed. Henry nodded.

"Seems absurd, am I right?"

Ellie just laughed, and Henry soon joined in. He felt calmed down when he was with Ellie. She always understood him and wanted to help him in as many ways as possible.

"Anyway, what about you?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I... I've been through a lot, and it was hell." Ellie sighed as she hugged Henry and clamped against him tightly. "Then I eventually got thrown in the Wall to rot."

"What happened?"

"I was with my friends. And we got some mail saying one of them was drafted for war. After a tough decision, I told them I'd go instead. We looked fairly similar and if I just dyed my hair the right colour I could easily fake as them. Sure enough. I actually passed. I was forced to go through drill after drill. It was painful. I dragged my scratched body across the ground each day." Ellie started crying. Henry hugged her tighter, she clearly needed support.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not even the worst part. We didn't even step foot on the battlefield yet. Eventually we had to wield our guns with the intent on killing. You wanna know why I was locked up? Dmitri feared me. He feared what I was going to do to his government if I was able to do more. I was a prisoner of war. They said it was because I forged my identity, but I know the real reason." Ellie continued crying, and eventually let go of Henry. "Sorry about that. I just needed to get that off my chest. It hurt me so much."

"No, I don't mind, Ellie. Seriously, I felt happy when you hugged me." Henry told her with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked. Henry sighed and lunged over at her, hugging her tightly and putting his lips on hers. Gently yet firmly kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her. Ellie let out a muffled yelp, but eventually accepted the kiss and hugged Henry back. She gasped for air as Henry moved his lips off her.

"Goddammit. I was not expecting that." Ellie panted, still trying to breathe.

"I love you, Ellie. I'm sorry for the inappropriate timing. But I just figured you should know that I love you." Henry told her as he wiped the tears dripping down her face.

"I... I love you too, Henry. You've done so much for me and I'm truly grateful to have you in my life. Thank you." She said as she continued to cry. Her body shaking violently.

"Hey. It's okay, everything's okay. We're never going back to the Wall again. We're save here." Henry assured her. He gently stroked her soft, red hair. "You said you dyed your hair to match your friends? What colour was your natural hair?"

"It was black. I miss it, but I really like the red I have now." She smiled.

"Have you ever considered changing it back?" Henry offered.

"I actually have. I might go back and forth with it, honestly. Well, it depends, which one would you prefer?"

"Well, both of course! They'd both look really good!" Henry answered with enthusiasm. Ellie sighed, then began to laugh.

"I can't dye my hair both colours. It would look so bad. You're gonna have to give me an actual answer, Henry."

"Then feel free to do whatever you want. It's your hair and no matter what you do, it'll look great!" Henry smiled.

"Thanks! Also, I've been working on making my room a little more organized unlike you. You think we could just share that one?" Ellie asked him.

"Hey! I'm working on making my office clean!" Henry said, flustered. Ellie chuckled.

"No, I'm doing that one as well. You're not very organized." Ellie sighed as she got off the couch. "Anyway, it's getting somewhat late. How do you feel about ending the night here, Henry?"

"I'd like that, and Ellie, one more thing. I truly do love you. You've done so much, and after hearing it was you who informed Reginald to keep the door open so I could get on the rocket, I came to love you even more. I just feel happy around you no matter what. Plus, you've made me able to have actual conversations. Sure, I don't talk to anyone except you still, but it's growth, nonetheless. I love you, Ellie Rose. Thank you." Henry told her as he opened her bedroom door. He sat down on the bed, and proceeded to cover himself with a blanket.

"So, I have a question for you, Henry. Why did you resort to crime?" Ellie asked as she laid down in the bed beside Henry.

"Honestly, I just needed some money. I was already failing to pay my bills, and it was the only way I could get what I needed, so I just decided it would be a good idea to rob that place. Ended up having less money than the value of the Tunisian Diamond and I didn't even manage to steal it. Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry." Ellie said as she kissed Henry.


End file.
